


While The Cat's Away

by DizzyDrea



Series: The Art of Seduction [3]
Category: Castle, Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with another cat's mouse can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Numb3rs100 Prompt #333 – Cat
> 
> This idea came out of a game of Porn Clue. No joke. The pairing was my contribution, and I liked it so much that I decided to write it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs is the property of CBS, Scott Free Productions, The Barry Schindel Company, Cheryl Heuton, Nicolas Falacci and a lot of other people who are not me. Castle is the property of ABC, ABC Studios, Beacon Productions and a lot of other people who aren't me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

He licks a stripe up her torso, between her breasts, up the long column of her neck, ending in a kiss to her chin as he slides into her velvet heat in one, smooth stroke.

He pauses as she wraps herself around him, momentarily overcome by the sweet sensation of being buried deep within her. Eventually, he starts moving, setting a languid pace, determined to draw out the pleasure for both of them as long as he can.

Soft moans and sighs fill the room, and somewhere in the distance, a car alarm bleats forlornly, but they don't care. All that matters is this moment and the pure carnal lust driving them higher.

They met two days ago. Her murder victim, his fugitive. Sparks flew right from the start, much to the amusement of everyone except a certain writer come police consultant. He could hardly blame the guy; she's the hottest thing on two legs he's seen in too long.

But the writer left town and while the cat's away, the mice do indeed play.

Shaking off the momentary distraction, he redoubles his efforts, smiling as he earns another moan. Finally, he reaches the breaking point, calling out as he tumbles over the edge, hearing her answering cry as if from a distance.

He collapses, gulping lungfuls of air as he tries to get his heart rate back to normal. Rolling onto his side, they gaze at each other as he runs his fingers through her sable locks, enjoying their silken texture as they caress his skin.

She's beautiful in the low light. Her skin glows under a sheen of sweat, the tingle of satiation playing over her. And if she called out someone else's name as her orgasm sang through her, he won't tell. Chances are he did, too.

~Finis


End file.
